fanclubbioniclefandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Dyskusja użytkownika:DARNOK 2
Utwórz sobie strone użytkownika to ja rozbydujemy. na razie ja tylko cos napisałem.Ten co nie ma czasu 14:35, paź 5, 2009 (UTC) No rozkręćmy tę wikię!Ten co nie ma czasu 18:40, paź 11, 2009 (UTC) No racja!--Matuśek 19:03, paź 11, 2009 (UTC) Wejdź na dyskusję Amaka!DARNOK 2 19:04, paź 11, 2009 (UTC) Śpisz?--Matuśek 19:45, paź 11, 2009 (UTC) NIe.DARNOK 2 19:46, paź 11, 2009 (UTC) Jak przysyłać fotki?Bym przysłał z EB?Jak pozwolicie?--Matuśek 19:49, paź 11, 2009 (UTC)spisz? NIE!!!(śpię).Co do fotek jutro cie nauczę dobra?DARNOK 2 19:50, paź 11, 2009 (UTC) Zróbmy,jakieś szablony!--Matuśek 19:51, paź 11, 2009 (UTC) czemu nie robisz?--Matuśek 19:57, paź 11, 2009 (UTC) Za pare minut kończę!Spisz?--Matuśek 19:57, paź 11, 2009 (UTC) Napewno spisz!--Matuśek 19:59, paź 11, 2009 (UTC) Konczę,wszyscy poszli spać a ja tu jak durny siedzę! --Matuśek 20:00, paź 11, 2009 (UTC) o_ODARNOK 2 16:03, paź 12, 2009 (UTC) Tak śpię.<żart>bawiłem psa przepraszam.Wybacz,do jutra!DARNOK 2 20:01, paź 11, 2009 (UTC) Ej,jak stwożyź forum bo mi się nie udaję!--Matuśek 13:20, paź 12, 2009 (UTC) hey,mogę zmienić stronę główną?--Matuśek 13:44, paź 12, 2009 (UTC) Nie tera.DARNOK 2 14:12, paź 12, 2009 (UTC) już miną termin!Przeciesz jest poniedziałek!--Matuśek 15:01, paź 12, 2009 (UTC) Disio zajmuje się tym (jak jest za późno).DARNOK 2 15:37, paź 12, 2009 (UTC) 1.Nierozumiem!Disio jest na EB a to jest FBW! 2.A kiedy ma być zmieniana strona?--Matuśek 15:46, paź 12, 2009 (UTC) A mówiłeś o FBW!A ja myślałem o EB.Co do tej strony to Amak zdecyduje!DARNOK 2 15:51, paź 12, 2009 (UTC) Hjeloł-Masło Elo.DARNOK 2 15:55, paź 12, 2009 (UTC) To gdzie on jest!Zróbmy forum:graf,artyk...i.t.p i tam powybieramy!--Matuśek 15:57, paź 12, 2009 (UTC) Jutro.PS Mam Cendoxa!!!DARNOK 2 15:58, paź 12, 2009 (UTC) Nieźle,ej co z tym users list tam piszę ,że adminów jest uwaga o_O 1!--Matuśek 16:00, paź 12, 2009 (UTC) Jakie Users list???DARNOK 2 16:01, paź 12, 2009 (UTC) Tej!http://pl.fanclubbionicle.wikia.com/wiki/Specjalna:U%C5%BCytkownicy --Matuśek 16:03, paź 12, 2009 (UTC) Jak stwożtć na tej wiki forum?No wiesz te Gadki-szmatki,Forum:nasza wika?--Matuśek 16:05, paź 12, 2009 (UTC) zaraz kończę i do jutra mnie nie będzie!--Matuśek 16:05, paź 12, 2009 (UTC) Czemu???DARNOK 2 16:06, paź 12, 2009 (UTC) Siostra mnie z kompa zgania,lekcji nieodrobiłem-bo mało zadali!Jutro mamy dzień nauczyciela!Mamy klasówkę(z histy) i kartkówkę(z polaka)!Mówię wierszyk-długi!--Matuśek 16:08, paź 12, 2009 (UTC) To cześc!Życzę piątki...to znaczy szóstki xDDARNOK 2 16:10, paź 12, 2009 (UTC) xD.Dzięki,dobrze mi poszło!Spodziewam się 6.xD Ej kiedy zminiamy strone główną,bo ta wika zejdzie na psy!--Matuśek 13:18, paź 13, 2009 (UTC) Dzisiaj! A kto zmienia?Moge ja z tobą?Zrobimy tak-ty grafe,ja artykół-a cytat się wymyśli(znaczy kto ma go wybrać!)!--Matuśek 13:23, paź 13, 2009 (UTC) Mam pomysł na cytat!"Torturowałem go umysłowo.Widział straszna żeczy,cierpiał,czuł że każda jego cząstka cierpi osobno jakby zjadały go Scarabaxy.widział koszmary.Ja mu to zrobiłem i dokładnie to samo robię teraz z tobą Gelu."-Expret --DARNOK 2 13:28, paź 13, 2009 (UTC) główny artykół:Expert fota:thumb --Matuśek 14:22, paź 13, 2009 (UTC) Dobre!DARNOK 2 14:26, paź 13, 2009 (UTC) Dobra zróbmy tak:ty grafe ja arytkół i kończymy!--Matuśek 14:27, paź 13, 2009 (UTC) Cycio!A ja atykół bo wiem więcej o exprecie!DARNOK 2 14:28, paź 13, 2009 (UTC) Dobra ja cycio,ty arytkół a grfe może ja?--Matuśek 14:31, paź 13, 2009 (UTC) Oki!DARNOK 2 14:31, paź 13, 2009 (UTC) To robimy?--Matuśek 14:32, paź 13, 2009 (UTC) co?--Matuśek 14:34, paź 13, 2009 (UTC) Jeżeli nie odpiszesz w ciągu minuty to wyłączam kompa!--Matuśek 14:41, paź 13, 2009 (UTC) Odpisałem!DARNOK 2 14:43, paź 13, 2009 (UTC) Robisz?Powiedz tak to zrobię cycio i galery!--Matuśek 14:44, paź 13, 2009 (UTC) 1.min--Matuśek 14:45, paź 13, 2009 (UTC) Już biorę się do roboty!DARNOK 2 14:47, paź 13, 2009 (UTC) Ok!jak skończysz to ja zacznę i ocenimy xD i koniec!--Matuśek 14:47, paź 13, 2009 (UTC) Zrobiłem!DARNOK 2 14:50, paź 13, 2009 (UTC) hello,porobimy coś na tej wiki?Stworzymy forum artykół i.t.p--Matuśek 07:36, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) Nie.PS Zrobiłem dobrą grafę?DARNOK 2 07:37, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) Czemu?No!Chodziło o Forum:Arytkół,GRafika,Cytat tam będziemy przeciesz głosować jak na EB--Matuśek 07:40, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) Zrobić artykół miny?--Matuśek 07:42, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) Jakie miny?PS Nie.Jak my robimy to mamy element zaskoczenia!DARNOK 2 07:53, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) Nie czytałeś mojego artykółu,link na mojej stronię,oni wjechali na Minę i pierdup!Zrobimy szablony?Ok!--Matuśek 07:58, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) Ale po co miny a jak chcesz to rób!DARNOK 2 08:01, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) Wkurzyłeś się namnię-zauważyłem ,że coraz bardziej mnię nie lubisz!--Matuśek 08:02, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) Ja cię lubię i to bardzo!Po prostu dzisiaj mam małego doła.DARNOK 2 08:05, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) xD,a myślisz ,że ja niemam.Misiunio zaprosził mnię na film,ale niemogę do niepo pojechać!psst:u ciebie pada śnieg?--Matuśek 08:09, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) Nie.padał dzszcz i grad a tera wieje.DARNOK 2 08:10, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) Ej,Expert będzie miał powstanie przeciwko niemu.Wzyscy więźniowie ich zaatakują!--Matuśek 08:48, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) No to nie.Ale teraz stworzyłem artykuł Zintraz.DARNOK 2 08:51, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) ale,wyrają!--Matuśek 08:58, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) Kto?DARNOK 2 09:01, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) No BoM wygra!--Matuśek 09:04, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) Fiuuuu...Zostaniesz troche???DARNOK 2 09:06, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) Myślę,o odejściu z EB.--Matuśek 15:20, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) Co?Proszę cię!Nie rób tego!Czemu???Chcesz zostawić przyjaciół???--DARNOK 2 16:02, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) Na odpowiedź czemu:Bo EB to jedno wielkie klepowisko.Mam dość EB i osoby która od początku mnie chce z tamtąc wcenzurać! Chcsz zostawić swojich przyjaciół:Przyjaciół?Do kogo ty mówisz Darnok?Ty,Vox,Amak,Misiunio,Gormi,Disio to jedyni kumple,a przeciesz jesteście tu!A ty będe zaglądal! Czy napewno?:Nie,nie napewno!Myślę na tym!Ale jest tak:85% tak,nie=15% Napisał--Matuśek 16:12, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) czemu???DARNOK 2 16:14, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) Po długi namyślaniach: Zostanę:13% Odejdę:87% --Matuśek 17:00, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) no nie strasz!!!Zrozpaczony 17:01, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) Żartujesz prawda?DARNOK 2 17:02, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) Do DARNOKA 2:NIe,nie żartuję!To jest prawda,jeżeli kłamiem sam wykastróję mojego awatra!--Matuśek 17:19, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) Do Amaka:Nie straszę was,mówię prawdę taki jest mniej więcej bilans. Matuśek odchodzi z EB Tu piszcie co otym sądzicie!Namawiajcie mnię i odradzajcię!--Matuśek 17:19, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) Reporter podchozi do Matuska: dlaczego chce pan odejsc?Zrozpaczony 17:20, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) Ja wolę to: Czy Matuśek ma odejść? Tak!Do dupy z nim! Nieeee!Zostań przyjacielu --DARNOK 2 17:23, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) -Zostałem tam wiele razy upokorzony,jest to wielkie dupowisko,gdzie rosną spamerzy,Mam tam przyjaciół ale to zamało!Oczywićcie będe tam zaglądał jako IP,ale niebęde tam pisał.--Matuśek 17:25, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) Przez kogo upokorzony?DARNOK 2 17:26, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) Właśnie? A będziesz na tej wiki?Zrozpaczony 17:29, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) Nietwoja sprawa DARNOK!--Matuśek 17:30, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) I twoja też Amak.Zobaczy się!--Matuśek 17:30, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) co jesteś taki podenerwowany? Zróbmy tak jak przeczytamy to wykasujemy! No to odchodzisz też z mojej wiki?Zrozpaczony 17:33, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) Uważaj bo znowu dostaniesz ochrzan amak!ktoś tu się dąsa!DARNOK 2 17:34, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) Czas miną!--Matuśek 17:35, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) Niewiem,może zostanę ,ale bionicle są niedlamnie jestem nanie zaduży mam 13 lat o_O Mnie też stworek dręczył!Lecz go olewam a gurcio co zrobił?DARNOK 2 17:38, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) Kopaka nuva ma 16 lat i lubi bionicle!Zrozpaczony 17:37, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) A matuśek 13 i nie lubi!DARNOK 2 17:39, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) 1.Nietwoja sprawa!Niemieszaj się,po prostu się wyrejerstruję i git,mam w dupię wszystkich i mnie dupa obchodzi sapam na tamtej wiki! 2.Mówiłem ,że rozmyślam o odejśćiu z bionicli! A o odejściu z EB to: Odejdę:89% Zostanę:11% 3.Tutaj morzemy pisać co chcemy bo jak tu wejdzię a ja się wyrejerstruję z EB to dostanię stworek muchomorek opierprz na zawszę!--Matuśek 17:40, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) Doooooobra!!!!! To cześć!.....I Siema!....chlip!!!!!!!..... Ale dlaczego sie tak wściekasz? Co my jesteśmy TWorzące dwa?Zrozpaczony 17:42, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) Co już schodzisz z kompa?Jutro może mnie tu niebyć?Ta tworzące dwa xD Tworzący-rodzaj męski tworzące- liczba mnoga rodzaj rzęski xD--Matuśek 17:43, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) Niezbyt mile sie z nami pożegnałeś...Zrozpaczony 17:45, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) Zostań!Jesteś moim najlepszym przyjacielem na świecie!Ty mnie rozumiesz więc powiedz czy na tej wiki zostajesz???Po za tym czekaj,czekaj.Jeśli Stworek tu się zarejestruje to będziesz mu rozdawać BANY!DARNOK 2 17:45, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) Ale lepiej żeby ciebie przeprosił! W tedy nie potrzebne będą bany! P.S. Jak się banuje?Zrozpaczony 17:49, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) Tworzący nie przeprasza!Ma takie Ego że słowo przepraszam to dla niego jak Wal sie wapienny klocu!DARNOK 2 17:53, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) Może i masz rację...Zrozpaczony 17:55, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) Zawsze mam rację xD.DARNOK 2 17:56, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) Racja!--Matuśek 18:03, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) Uwaga,Gormifan zkopiował podpis disia to ja też xD-on tu niezagląda a co mi zrobi jak odchodzę!-xDwanna talk to meh? W sumie racja!Darnok Moję imię od tyłu Ja myślałem ,że Expert ma być w BoM ale Niszczący ma rację!--Matuśek 18:20, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) Jaką rację?Zrozpaczony 18:22, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) Nie czytałeś Forum:Niektórzy urzytkownicy odchodzą??-xDwanna talk to meh? On mówi też o tobie!Darnok Moję imię od tyłu Nom!--xDwanna talk to meh? Pisze teraz historię Expreta.Darnok Moję imię od tyłu Nie rozumiem!Zrozpaczony 18:27, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) Zaraz schodzę!--Matuśek 18:28, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) Bilans: Odejdę:87% Zostanę:13% Wciaż zamało!--Matuśek 18:30, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) Na tamtym forum niema nic oprócz faktu, że odchodziszZrozpaczony 18:31, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) Dobra,niebęde o tym pisał,nie będzecie wiedzieć ,czy poprostu odeszłem czy niemogę wejść bo moszę np.uczyć się!--Matuśek 18:32, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) Zostań!Darnok Moję imię od tyłu Mam żelazne arumenty!Fajnie się z tobą gadało Darnok!--Matuśek 18:35, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) Czyli jakie?PS tylko na tej wiki proszę!!!!DARNOK 2 18:37, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) Za trzy min kończę!--Matuśek 18:37, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) 1.Mószę się uczyć! 2.Jestem(jak dlamnię) za duży 3.Niejestem mile widziany! --Matuśek 18:38, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) Też mi szkoda ,że odchodzę!Może mnie ktoś naprowadzi na drogę,choć wątpię!--Matuśek 18:41, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) Tu jesteś na fanclubie!DARNOK 2 18:42, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) Wiem,niema co tu zabardzo robić oprócz pisania bzdet!--Matuśek 18:43, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) Niewiam sle chyba zostaję!--Matuśek 18:46, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) Przeczytaj o Exprecie.Darnok Moję imię od tyłu No,fajnię!Cieszysz się ,że zostaję,ale musze kończyś simka,od dźiś będziemy gadać tu!A nie na EB bo i tak Niszczący się wkurza,to mniej tam będziemy!--Matuśek 18:50, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) Dobra!Nara!Do jutra!Darnok Moję imię od tyłu Juhuuuu!!!!!! Matuśek zostaje!!!Zrozpaczony 19:15, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) xD--Matuśek 11:15, paź 15, 2009 (UTC) Elo_ODARNOK 2 11:27, paź 15, 2009 (UTC) Hello,pewien debil(MIsiunio)miał dziś do mnię przyjść bo jest dyska,wszystko załatwiliśmy,ale on pójdźie z dratem do jaśka!I tera ma opieprz,i nierobi z nami na technicę debil jebany xD--Matuśek 11:29, paź 15, 2009 (UTC) Ej,tutaj http://pl.fanclubbionicle.wikia.com/wiki/Specjalna:U%C5%BCytkownicy jest napisane ,że jest jeden admin?A przeciesz wiki się niemyli!--Matuśek 11:33, paź 15, 2009 (UTC) A dostałeś prawa adminka???DARNOK 2 11:34, paź 15, 2009 (UTC) Chyba nie!Ale na stronię głównej pisze Matuśek-trzeci admin!--Matuśek 11:36, paź 15, 2009 (UTC) Kto to nipisał?Amak?Jesteś takim adminem jak tworzący.Bez praw adminna!DARNOK 2 11:38, paź 15, 2009 (UTC) Prych,czyli dupa jestem adminem!A zresztą ty też niejesteś?Kto jest adminkiem na EB???--Matuśek 11:40, paź 15, 2009 (UTC) Tak AMAK!--Matuśek 11:41, paź 15, 2009 (UTC) Na EB są tacy admini jak tu!DARNOK 2 11:42, paź 15, 2009 (UTC) Czyli bez praw autorskich xD--Matuśek 11:45, paź 15, 2009 (UTC) sorry administratora!--Matuśek 11:45, paź 15, 2009 (UTC) Zrobiłem poprawki w Kiritturi.DARNOK 2 11:50, paź 15, 2009 (UTC) Ej,widzę ,że nasze forum jest no niezabardzo!Stworzę forum w bioniclach:Kity?--Matuśek 11:53, paź 15, 2009 (UTC) banany banany banany banany banany banany bannny--Misiaczek 13:12, paź 15, 2009 (UTC) Czego uczepiłeś się tych bananów,jak ci wlepić to wystarczy powiedzieć a nie zaśmiecać dyskusje!--Matuśek 12:28, paź 16, 2009 (UTC) Dyskusje Admina!DARNOK 2 12:34, paź 16, 2009 (UTC) Racja!--Matuśek 12:36, paź 16, 2009 (UTC) Pracuje teraz nad komiksem Glatorian.DARNOK 2 12:37, paź 16, 2009 (UTC) Czyli nie poadamy?Myślę ,że wieczorem ni będe miał czasu!Ej,skopiować moją powieść "POWSTANIE"?--Matuśek 12:39, paź 16, 2009 (UTC) Pogadamy!Mogę na dwóch oknach!DARNOK 2 12:44, paź 16, 2009 (UTC) nie wiem co jak robić! Jak banować użytkowników? Powiedzcie? Narazie nie chce oczywiście nikogo banowac! A i Matusiek : dlaczego chcesz być 4 adminem? Przecierz n ie odebrałem ci tytułu 3 admina! :)Zrozpaczony 12:43, paź 16, 2009 (UTC) Gdzie tak pisałem ,że jestem 4 adminem?Zajrzyj tu! Forum:Wspólne opowieści-sam stworzyłem xD.Ej skopiować tu "Powstanie" moją powieść którą wszyscy lubicię?--Matuśek 12:48, paź 16, 2009 (UTC) Tak.PS Wejdź na Forum:Kity.--DARNOK 2 12:51, paź 16, 2009 (UTC) Dęks,popiszemy historyjki na wspólne opowieśći?--Matuśek 12:52, paź 16, 2009 (UTC) Jutro mam cały dzień dla siebie to jutro Ok?DARNOK 2 12:53, paź 16, 2009 (UTC) Czyli już kończysz?Ja zajmę się kopiowaniem Powstania xD--Matuśek 12:56, paź 16, 2009 (UTC) Nie kończe tylko daj mi 20 min. Ok?DARNOK 2 12:57, paź 16, 2009 (UTC) Hello?--Matuśek 13:24, paź 16, 2009 (UTC) Hello?--DARNOK 2 13:25, paź 16, 2009 (UTC) Napisz coś na forum:wsp... i wtedy zajdę z kompa i napiszę tam coś też!--Matuśek 13:26, paź 16, 2009 (UTC) Ok!DARNOK 2 13:27, paź 16, 2009 (UTC) Ej,napiszesz znowu tu coś bo wychodzę!--Aritika władca Guratti 13:41, paź 16, 2009 (UTC) Juhuuu! Nauczyłem się robić kity!Świrunni 16:37, paź 16, 2009 (UTC) Bravo!DARNOK 2 17:30, paź 16, 2009 (UTC) Brawo!co za odkrycie,powinneś dostać nobla xD(bez urazy)--Aritika władca Guratti 18:32, paź 16, 2009 (UTC) Naucz się je wklejać a będziesz Hardcorem!DARNOK 2 18:33, paź 16, 2009 (UTC) To dlatego mam z tym klopoty (może dlatego), bo ja robię w Gimpie, a Darnok w paincie.Świrunni 18:35, paź 16, 2009 (UTC) Noto rób w paincie z microsowdem ja tak robię!Chyba ,że niemasz!--Aritika władca Guratti 18:37, paź 16, 2009 (UTC) Ja ty palony na penisowym ogniu czopie nic nie zrobiłem!Sam sprawdź w histori edycji sam wypierdupczyłeś tekst i zwalesz wine na kogoś kto się dźiś nauczył(niedokładnie xD) wlepiać banany!--Aritika władca Guratti 18:44, paź 16, 2009 (UTC) i nic niepamięta jak to robić ale poczyta to sobię walnę komś banana to będe wiedział xD--Aritika władca Guratti 18:46, paź 16, 2009 (UTC) DARNOK, drugą część czego?-Po prostu Łoś To do Matuśka on wie czego.DARNOK 2 19:38, paź 16, 2009 (UTC) Elo?--Aritika władca Guratti 09:21, paź 17, 2009 (UTC) Siemula!!!!DARNOK 2 09:26, paź 17, 2009 (UTC) Ejh,jak dodać zdjęcie np.Komiks!To kliknąć w pasku narzędzi Add Images?A następnie co zrobić?--Aritika władca Guratti 09:32, paź 17, 2009 (UTC) Później upload,i dalej będziesz wiedział.--DARNOK 2 09:34, paź 17, 2009 (UTC) Najpierw przeglądaj wybiorę fotkę,i co dalej wrócę do tej strony upolad i wprowadzi do wiki nawe zdjęcie-grafe?A kto wybierzę te Plik:Przykład_Przykład.Przykład--Aritika władca Guratti 09:37, paź 17, 2009 (UTC) Dasz i 15 min. i skończę komiks a a potem dam tu?DARNOK 2 09:39, paź 17, 2009 (UTC) Pośpiesz się bo zaraz kończę!--Aritika władca Guratti 09:47, paź 17, 2009 (UTC) Już za 5 mnuteczek.DARNOK 2 09:48, paź 17, 2009 (UTC) Za pięć minót to ja będe mamie pomagał!--Aritika władca Guratti 09:49, paź 17, 2009 (UTC) Tadam:1000px --DARNOK 2 09:51, paź 17, 2009 (UTC) Skąd masz chimour omega Gelu,nie ten poćwiartkowany ale ten rószający się!--Aritika władca Guratti 09:55, paź 17, 2009 (UTC) COOOO???To Nuju Metru z głową Gelu.DARNOK 2 09:56, paź 17, 2009 (UTC) I jak wstawić to na wikę?--Aritika władca Guratti 09:56, paź 17, 2009 (UTC) Chcę zrobić rysunek w pajncie mapy Kiroturi i takie tam i klikam X czy chcesz zapisać Tak i co dalej?Opowiedz wszystko w punktach czyli 1.2.3.--Aritika władca Guratti 09:56, paź 17, 2009 (UTC) Aaaaa--Aritika władca Guratti 09:57, paź 17, 2009 (UTC) 1.Dajesz zapisz i pojawia się taki okienko. 2.tam musisz wybrać folder gdzie chcesz to zapisać. 3.Później klikasz zapisz i gitara! 4.Na wiki robisz tak: a)ad images b)Upload c)Wybierasz folder w którym to zapisałeś d)Wybierasz to z tego folderu e)Klikasz upload f)Wybierasz nazwę pliku jak ma być na wiki i... g)będziesz wiedział co robić! --DARNOK 2 10:06, paź 17, 2009 (UTC) Dzięki zabiorę się do roboty narpieww zrobię Maskę,wyspę kiroturi a później Uwaga!o_O Obraz powstania Edinsa zożone z kitów xD--Aritika władca Guratti 10:12, paź 17, 2009 (UTC) Powodzenia!PS Expret a nie Expert xDDARNOK 2 10:14, paź 17, 2009 (UTC) Dobra dzięki teraz wkleję fotkę Kiroturi.--Aritika władca Guratti 10:30, paź 17, 2009 (UTC) Darnok:Co mam zrobić jak na początku kliknąłem Ulpade chyba raczej trzeba kliknąć przeglądaj.A mi zapisało w Kodaku!--Aritika władca Guratti 10:32, paź 17, 2009 (UTC) Ej w findzie zapisać jak ma się nazywać?--Aritika władca Guratti 10:36, paź 17, 2009 (UTC) Tak.Nazwij Kiritturi.--DARNOK 2 10:37, paź 17, 2009 (UTC) --Aritika władca Guratti 10:40, paź 17, 2009 (UTC)Narpiew nazwać w findzię a puźniej kliknąć ulplade?A [[]] te klamerki dodawać? Najpierw find,później upload a potem pojawi się coś tskiego i tam to nazwij.DARNOK 2 10:44, paź 17, 2009 (UTC) Wybieram grafe-otwórz zapisuje się taki link w ulpload a co pisać w find?Jak kliknąłem ulplode to mi się pokazało this wiki na niebiesko!--Aritika władca Guratti 10:46, paź 17, 2009 (UTC) Odpisuj!--Aritika władca Guratti 10:48, paź 17, 2009 (UTC) Za pare min schodzę!--Aritika władca Guratti 10:50, paź 17, 2009 (UTC) Odpisuj!Tak długo ci odpisanie zajmuję 10 min?--Aritika władca Guratti 10:50, paź 17, 2009 (UTC) Kurna odpisuj!Co ty tam robisz ty masz cały dzień a ja kurna nie zaraz jadę i dopiero jutro pogadamy!--Aritika władca Guratti 10:52, paź 17, 2009 (UTC) Nic nie pisz w find!Tylko to co mnówiłem w Upload!PS Jedną wersję Edinsa zrobiłem.--DARNOK 2 10:53, paź 17, 2009 (UTC) Dobra nic niepisać w find i kliknąć find?Pokazuje mi się takie okienko You need to specify query first,kliknąć X czy ok?A później ulpload?--Aritika władca Guratti 10:55, paź 17, 2009 (UTC) Co mam pisać w ulpload?--Aritika władca Guratti 10:57, paź 17, 2009 (UTC) Odpisuj po ja ci kurna banana wlepię ,że się niepozbierasz!--Aritika władca Guratti 10:58, paź 17, 2009 (UTC) To co zawsze!A find nie klikaj!--DARNOK 2 10:59, paź 17, 2009 (UTC) i dawaj czas na odpisanie!DARNOK 2 10:59, paź 17, 2009 (UTC) Ok!Ja klikam przeglądaj,otwórz i w ulplade mi się pojawjaja jakiś napis i wtedy ulplade i git?--Aritika władca Guratti 11:00, paź 17, 2009 (UTC) Jak ja za pare minut jade z tatą i do jutra mnie niebędzie!--Aritika władca Guratti 11:01, paź 17, 2009 (UTC) Kliknołem ulpload i mi się teraz długo ładuję!--Aritika władca Guratti 11:02, paź 17, 2009 (UTC) Czasem tak jest.--DARNOK 2 11:04, paź 17, 2009 (UTC) Doszło mi wszystkie kreski i nic się niedzieję.Wiesz te kreski co pojawiająsię jak inernet długo się ładuję!--Aritika władca Guratti 11:05, paź 17, 2009 (UTC)Nic się niedzieję! Ile będe czekał?--Aritika władca Guratti 11:06, paź 17, 2009 (UTC) To spróbuj kilka dni później.Ja też tak miałem.DARNOK 2 11:09, paź 17, 2009 (UTC) Pokazało mi się 8jt;filetype-bad-extension> wyłączyłem to i weź szybciej odpisuj!A mnie te foty huj odchodzą jak mi nikt niepowie n=jak to robić i gzdrze się jak stara baba!--Aritika władca Guratti 11:10, paź 17, 2009 (UTC) Eh...Spróbuj jutro!Ja pracuję nad Edinsem!DARNOK 2 11:12, paź 17, 2009 (UTC) Jutro niebęde miał czasu!--Aritika władca Guratti 20:27, paź 17, 2009 (UTC) Ja też dzisiaj mam mało czasu!DARNOK 2 06:41, paź 18, 2009 (UTC) Elo xD zrobisz więcej fotek dla Edinsa!Jak skacze i.t.p bo chcę zrobić gallery Edins.Ej jak będziesz wgrywał te foty to sfotografuj jak zgrywasz je, na wike i też zgraj te foty!--Aritika władca Guratti 09:31, paź 18, 2009 (UTC) Okej.--DARNOK 2 11:38, paź 18, 2009 (UTC) Robię komiks "Wojna Imperium Hakana i Kopaki" naprawde fajny jak uda mi się przesłać kiroturi to go też prześę!--Aritika władca Guratti 11:43, paź 18, 2009 (UTC) Ten projekt drugiego Edinsa,wiem co z nim zrobić.--DARNOK 2 11:48, paź 18, 2009 (UTC) Czyli co?On wygrał ale jeszcze zrób aparatem fotki jak przesyłasz je i je też prześlij!--Aritika władca Guratti 17:18, paź 18, 2009 (UTC) Ta duga propowzycja na Edinsa!--DARNOK 2 19:10, paź 18, 2009 (UTC) Ta wika schodzi na psy!--79.185.243.40 13:34, paź 19, 2009 (UTC) Założyłem własną wikię oto adres:http://pl.kit-bionicle.wikia.com/wiki/Kit-bionicle_Wiki --DARNOK 2 13:41, paź 19, 2009 (UTC) Wiem widziałem!Ej tam własnych artykółów niemorzna zakładać?--Aritika władca Guratti 13:42, paź 19, 2009 (UTC) Dasz mi drugiego adminka?--Aritika władca Guratti 13:42, paź 19, 2009 (UTC) Można,ale na artykółach mogą być tylko komiksy i kity.Najpierw muszę sobie dać admina xD--DARNOK 2 13:44, paź 19, 2009 (UTC) Acha!Dziś robię drógą część wojny hakana i kopaki do wojny przystępuję piktu-piktu nui!--Aritika władca Guratti 13:47, paź 19, 2009 (UTC) A ja komiks o wojnie armii z Takutanuvą.PS utwórz sobie na mojej wiki konto!PS 2 fajna w ogóle?--DARNOK 2 13:48, paź 19, 2009 (UTC) 1.Ok. 2.No! 3.Umnię jest nalat na piktto nui i zgadnij kto wygrał!--Aritika władca Guratti 13:52, paź 19, 2009 (UTC) Wyspa???--DARNOK 2 13:56, paź 19, 2009 (UTC) Dobra: Stroeszczenie: Kopaka i Hakan przystępują do bitwy! cz.2 Pikto Nui(wyspa) przystąpuję do bitwy Nalot na Pikto nui przez Hakana i Kopake Wygrywa ... a wojska Kopaki uciekły z bitwy!--Aritika władca Guratti 14:00, paź 19, 2009 (UTC) Proszę stwórz se konto!PS TO musi być niezłe!--DARNOK 2 14:03, paź 19, 2009 (UTC) Zgadłeś to jest niezłe po prostu ful wypas krew zalewa podłogę a biali to-wojsko hakana czerwoni-Kopaki zieloni-niewiadomo terrorysci i matronie to-wojska piktutupiktu psełdonim upieczonego.--Aritika władca Guratti 14:09, paź 19, 2009 (UTC) xD PS będzie niezła zajawka.PS 2 W wojnie z Takutanuvą będzie też super.--DARNOK 2 14:13, paź 19, 2009 (UTC) 1.No extra pomyśl sobię tego komiksu będzie o_O 5 cz.--Aritika władca Guratti 14:15, paź 19, 2009 (UTC) czyli pięć stron! Hello?--Aritika władca Guratti 14:38, paź 19, 2009 (UTC) Mam Glaci V i VI !!!!--DARNOK 2 14:40, paź 19, 2009 (UTC) Wow!elo elo 350--Aritika władca Guratti 14:42, paź 19, 2009 (UTC) No!I jest tam zajefajny konkurs!Można Wygrać:Kaxiuma,Thornatusa lub Skopio!--DARNOK 2 14:44, paź 19, 2009 (UTC) ???????--Aritika władca Guratti 14:54, paź 19, 2009 (UTC) Trzeba wymyślić własną postać za Bara Magna,opisać ją krótko i przesłać zdjęcie postaci na jednolitym tle!--DARNOK 2 15:01, paź 19, 2009 (UTC) Jak ja to zrobię to wszystkich pobiję!--Aritika władca Guratti 15:08, paź 19, 2009 (UTC) Najpierw kup książki bo w nich jest kupon zgłoszeniowy ;-(( --DARNOK 2 15:11, paź 19, 2009 (UTC) No,za dwa tygodnie mam mieć-o_O P.M.N.P.B.M ,Ackara,Cortewusa czy tam jak no wiesz ten na śmiegaczu!--Aritika władca Guratti 16:48, paź 19, 2009 (UTC) Crotesiusa,PS mój komiks jest coraz dłuższy a twój?--DARNOK 2 17:52, paź 19, 2009 (UTC) Mój ma dwie strony!--Aritika władca Guratti 18:41, paź 19, 2009 (UTC) Mój jeszcze nie a ile go robisz?--DARNOK 2 18:55, paź 19, 2009 (UTC) Zrobię 5 stron a do walki staję największe imperium ZMN.Czyli armia zielona xD.--Aritika władca Guratti 12:53, paź 20, 2009 (UTC) Ale ile dni go robisz?--DARNOK 2 13:11, paź 20, 2009 (UTC) Trzeci dzień kończę już drógą stronę i wciąż niemogę pzesłać Kiriturri.A fajna zajefanka!Hakan najeżdza piktu i Kopake a kopaka najeżdza piktu,ZMN i hakana a ZMN tylo kopake ale wszystko się pozmieńia,po każdej misji pokazuję kto co podbił czyli mapę terytorium!Narpiew była bitwa hakana z piktu,teraz bitwa ZMN z Kopaką!--Aritika władca Guratti 13:28, paź 20, 2009 (UTC) To rób,rób.PS Mój komiks fajny?--DARNOK 2 13:32, paź 20, 2009 (UTC) No!Fajny ten takanuva z skarpetkami i stringami!--Aritika władca Guratti 13:40, paź 20, 2009 (UTC) Gdzie masz stringi???I Takutanuva nie Takanuva.PS Który fragment najlepszy???--DARNOK 2 13:41, paź 20, 2009 (UTC) Z tymi gdzie prośi o skarpetki!Ej fajny mój pomysł komiksowy,najbardziej mi się podoba jak makućo wysadza wszystkich w powietrsze!to link twojej wiki bo zawsze muszę szukać linku na EB! http://pl.kit-bionicle.wikia.com/wiki/Kit-bionicle_Wiki --Aritika władca Guratti 13:44, paź 20, 2009 (UTC) Aaaa....W następnej części Teridax połączy się z Maxilosem a potem z tym setowym Takutanuvą.--DARNOK 2 13:46, paź 20, 2009 (UTC) Heeeheeee,ej a mój pomysł fajny?Mama mówi ,że mój komiks jest extra,ale bujki strzelaniny krew!--Aritika władca Guratti 13:48, paź 20, 2009 (UTC) Fajowowuski (po mojemu Fajowy) --DARNOK 2 13:49, paź 20, 2009 (UTC) Dzięki teraz robię wojnę ZMN i Kopaki,armia zielona ma o_O bazuki zamiast spluw!--Aritika władca Guratti 13:58, paź 20, 2009 (UTC) Wiesz że na mojej wiki kapib da wszystkie strony z Kitami???--DARNOK 2 14:04, paź 20, 2009 (UTC) Narazie masz tylko parę!--Aritika władca Guratti 14:07, paź 20, 2009 (UTC) Mówię o częściach!tzn. Da nowe linki do części,Omega,postaci itp.Kapiszi?--DARNOK 2 14:08, paź 20, 2009 (UTC) Kapię!xDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxD!!!!!!--Aritika władca Guratti 14:16, paź 20, 2009 (UTC) Oki.Końcże bo robię matmę.wieczorem się odezwę!--DARNOK 2 14:17, paź 20, 2009 (UTC) Do wieczora!--Aritika władca Guratti 14:21, paź 20, 2009 (UTC) Dalej robisz matmę?--Aritika władca Guratti 16:51, paź 20, 2009 (UTC) elo elo 3,5,0 xD ??????????????????????--Aritika władca Guratti 19:07, paź 20, 2009 (UTC) Miałeś już być!Ja miałem 20 zad. z matmy i już zrobiłem!--Aritika władca Guratti 19:24, paź 20, 2009 (UTC) Elo?--Aritika władca Guratti 19:31, paź 20, 2009 (UTC) Sorry,ale wczoraj mama szybciej weszła na kompa i była na nim długo a potem komp,był za długo włączony i się przeciążył i nie mogłem już go włączać.--DARNOK 2 12:08, paź 21, 2009 (UTC) Elo?--Aritika władca Guratti 12:57, paź 21, 2009 (UTC) Elo,elo,3,5,0!!!--DARNOK 2 13:02, paź 21, 2009 (UTC) elo elo 3 5 0?Znowó mama ci na kompa weszła?--Aritika władca Guratti 13:02, paź 21, 2009 (UTC) O jesteś jak dobrze xD--Aritika władca Guratti 13:02, paź 21, 2009 (UTC) xDxDxDxDxDxDDxDxDxDXdXdX...eeeee...pogubiłem się xD XDXDXDXxDxDxDxDxDxXdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxxdxdxdddddxxxxx eee ja też się pogubiłem,czytałeś wszorajsze artykóły?Forum:Wspólne opowieści napisz coś tam!--Aritika władca Guratti 13:09, paź 21, 2009 (UTC) Które Artykóły???--DARNOK 2 13:11, paź 21, 2009 (UTC)-- No ten Hair!Co wczoraj napisałem,ogłaszam konkurs zbuduj Haira xDxDxD na forum!Napisz coś tu--Aritika władca Guratti 13:12, paź 21, 2009 (UTC) elo elo 3 5 0?--Aritika władca Guratti 13:16, paź 21, 2009 (UTC) Już pracuję nad Hairem,i zobacz opis zmian bo musiałem na coś zwrócić uwagę.--DARNOK 2 13:18, paź 21, 2009 (UTC) O rany zaraz się zabiję!!!!!!!!!--Aritika władca Guratti 13:23, paź 21, 2009 (UTC) Czemu?--DARNOK 2 13:25, paź 21, 2009 (UTC) Bo zapomniałem ,że Expret to wielka istota!Choć mi otym nic niemówiłeś xD.Czemu nic Forum:tu niepiszesz?--Aritika władca Guratti 13:28, paź 21, 2009 (UTC) To pisze na jego stronie,zapomniałem pisać,Haira mam juz tułów.--DARNOK 2 13:30, paź 21, 2009 (UTC) ??????????????? Ej stworzyć konkurs zbóduj Haira?--Aritika władca Guratti 13:33, paź 21, 2009 (UTC) elo elo elo 3 5 0?--Aritika władca Guratti 13:36, paź 21, 2009 (UTC) Zostaw Haira mi,a przy okazji zrobię Kituma.--DARNOK 2 13:37, paź 21, 2009 (UTC) Szkoda!Ej napisz coś tu bo już 4 raz cię proszę!--Aritika władca Guratti 13:41, paź 21, 2009 (UTC) Już piszę!--DARNOK 2 13:42, paź 21, 2009 (UTC)